


I Choose Violence

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [95]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bahamut Is The Real Enemy, Battle of Insomnia, Blood, Changing Fate, Clarus Amicitia Lives, Crystal (Final Fantasy XV), End of the war, Fighting, Grandfather Somnus Lucis Caelum, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Emperor Aldercapt, Lucis (Final Fantasy XV), Magitek, Mentions of Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV), Multi, Murder, New Wall, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Nyx Ulric Lives, Old Wall - Freeform, Peace, Preparation For Accesion, Pride, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Somnus Lucis Caelum, Regis Lucis Caelum Lives, Responsibility, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Televised Talks, Trump Cards, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, War, Will Of The People, peace treaties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Emperor Aldercapt has made his demands. All Lucian territories are to be handed over to Niflheim, save for Insomnia. The Prince is to marry the Oracle and peace will finally fall over Eos. But Ardyn and Somnus refuse to let that happen, for they still have one more trump card that can be exploited.They are not losing Regis or anyone else to this bloody and senseless war.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Iedolas Aldercapt & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Verstael Besithia & Ardyn Izunia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Trump Card

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is finally time to start the defiance of the gods in motion, don't you? 
> 
> Anyway, here we are, I hope you enjoy. This was meant to be posted yesterday bt three stories a bit too much for one day XD
> 
> Please enjoy :)

With tired eyes, Regis rubbed his face. It was just himself and his ancestors sitting in the room and the pair of them were waiting for the King to speak. They hadn’t been allowed in the throne room when the envoy from Niflheim came parading through, so they were kept in the dark about the talks and the offer that Regis had been given. Niflheim had them on the ropes and everyone knew that. With the last advancement they made, they would have won if they hadn’t decided to leave for no reason. Lucis was going to lose this war. There was no question about it. But there was no way Regis could give in to these demands. Regis knew what strategy they were trying to use. This wasn’t peace, this was a bid to make them vulnerable and take Insomnia and win this war. Thousands would be put at risk and Regis was not willing to sign their lives away. But… Ardyn and Somnus had to know what was going on. If Regis ever needed advising during his entire reign it was today. 

With a heavy elongated sigh, the King finally spoke. “Niflheim wants us to surrender everything over to them, save for Insomnia.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Ardyn said quickly and sharply. It did not take a genius to know that something was not right with this deal. 

Regis agreed but he was placed between a rock and hard place here. His options were death or mass destruction. Which one would be the lesser evil? Regis dying along with a few thousand innocent people or the entire world dying because Noctis might be killed if they refused the offer put before them. That stung Regis’s heart. It was getting closer and closer to the time were Noctis and Ardyn had to fulfil their destinies to save humanity. His poor baby boy and poor uncle… This wasn’t fair none of this was fair. But because Regis loved his family so much he was swaying towards Niflheim’s offer. Because Regis could send Noct away. He could protect his and Aulea’s precious boy and he could send Ardyn out to protect him until it was time. They still had a chance to save their family and Lucis but at what cost? The war ending? As long as Noctis, Somnus and Ardyn lived this war would never be over but it would be over for Insomnia, along with thousands of lives. Unfortunately, all the world wanted was peace! 

“Everyone wants this war to end. What type of King doesn’t sue for peace when it is given to him?” 

“A smart one.” 

“You know it is a trap. Don’t fall into it, Regis.” Somnus pleaded. 

This was way too soon for Regis to be taken away from them. By the looks of it, his grandson had already made up his mind about what had to happen next. Regis already knew what he wanted to do… Somnus couldn’t have this. He didn’t want any more blood on his hands. He was not willing to watch either of his grandsons or this city burn. That meant under no circumstances could Niflheim have what they wanted. 

Regis closed his eyes and told them the other part of this ‘peace’ treaty. “They also want Noctis to marry Princess Lunafreya.” 

“Why are they thinking of giving Tenebrae back to the Fleuret’s?” Ardyn said in a tone that was half a laugh and half filled with disgust. 

The Caelum’s and the Fleuret’s had suffered far too long under the Aldercapt’s vision of peace. And in agreeing to their terms meant that neither family would ever be free. As a result nor would Lucis or Tenebrae. 

“No.” Regis said with guilt bubbling away in his gut, thinking about what happened in Tenebrae 12 years ago. 

“Than you are saying no to the offer.” 

“You have to say no.” Somnus said backing his brother up. 

“What if they kill everyone outside of Insomnia? They are only leaving all those people alone because they have got this idea into their heads I would surrender. Because they know we can’t win.” 

“They are not having this city or Lucis. Ardyn and I worked too hard to get it for you, you are not selling it away.” Somnus growled unintentionally at his grandson. 

Ardyn and Aera were sacrificed and butchered for this city. And thousands upon thousands burnt, and Insomnia was built on their ashes. Gilgamesh left him for this city. Somnus had been here for 2000 years he was not giving it up. Not today, not tomorrow, not as long as he was immortal and there was still air in his lungs. No. No, this wasn’t happening. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Regis covered his face feeling the pressure and stress get to him. He’d know what his father would do. Mors would say no and let the fuckers give it there all. That wasn’t Regis. He wasn’t like that. All he wanted as... “I just want this war to end.” 

“So do we.” Ardyn nodded. 

But this was not the way to end things. This was not for the greater good. This was so one regime could have what they desired. This would not benefit Eos. This would not help anyone. Then the thought of Bahamut plagued Ardyn’s thoughts. This was all him. It had to be. If Regis died it would give Noctis more incentive to be the King of Light. If Regis decided to follow through with Niflheim’s plan, the Dragon would get what he wanted. Ardyn couldn’t have that. He couldn’t leave Cor and Prom now. Not after what had happened in the last six years, it would finish them both off if Insomnia fell…. Again that would give Ardyn the incentive to die… Right. 

Before Ardyn could combust in a fit of rage another’s voice made it’s self known to them. 

“I’ve got an idea.” 

Regis blinked when he saw his son walking over to him. How much had his boy heard? In a weak voice, the King questioned: “Noctis, how long have you been standing there.” 

“Long enough.” Noct shrugged. 

“Noctis, this is no place for you.” Somnus said, fearing what horror’s was going through Noct’s head. He had already sense that Ardyn’s anger had spiked. He didn’t want Noctis feeling guilty for anything. 

“You aren’t meant to hear any of this son. This is private.” 

“But I have an idea.” Noctis protested standing his ground. 

“I don’t think…” 

“Somnus. Regis. Shut up.” Ardyn snapped, cutting Somnus off. “This is Noctis’s kingdom too, and he will be the one that loses out if we don’t make the right decision.” 

“Thanks, Ardyn.” Noctis smiled at his uncle. 

Noctis had heard all of it. What the treaty entails, what his dad, grandad and uncle thought on the matter, that his dad had already made his mind up… but they didn’t have to choose between two options. They never have done. It was staring them right in the face what had to be done and if Noctis was going to be King one day, he had to make the right decision for his people. No matter how crazy and stupid his idea might be, it was going to be Lucis’s best chance. All four of them just had to be brave enough to take it. 

“Noct, you don’t have to input anything,” Regis commented, holding his son’s hand. 

“Yeah, I do. There is one card we haven’t played yet. They won’t expect us to use it either.” 

“Oh yes, and what is that?” Ardyn asked, curiosity growing by the second. 

Noctis turned and stared his uncle dead in the eye. 

“You.”

* * *

The King of Lucis was finally going to respond. 

It was not being done by envoy. It was going to be held publicly. Very publically for the entire world to see. It would be televised across the whole of Eos, so everyone would know first hand what the response would be. Regis sat on the throne, the Ring of Lucii weighing him down as he stared at the screen in front of him. The cameras were already turned on and now the world was waiting for the Emperor of Niflheim to respond. And to make it look like a symbol of peace, Clarus was not standing beside his King. Ardyn and Somnus were not standing beside him either. The three men were waiting at the bottom of the steps with many guard and glaives. 

Finally, when the Emperor appeared on the screen he was completely different from Regis. He had his new Supreme General by his side, Cheif Verstael Besithia, Commander Fleuret the former Prince of Tenebrae and countless others Regis couldn’t put names to faces, it was all too intimidate him. It worked. Regis’s mind had gone foggy. But today was a do or die situation. Regis didn’t want to die. He didn’t want Iedolas Aldercapt to die either. There had been too much blood and enough was enough.

“Emperor Aldercapt.” Regis said hiding the shake in his voice. 

“Your Majesty.” The man smirked back. The Emperor was much older than him and he looked so much healthier and younger. In a voice filled with confidence, the Niflheim leader laughed. “I take it this means you have agreed to our terms. Doing it so publically as well, I should applaud you.” 

“I am afraid you are mistaken, Your Majesty. I have not organised this conversation to discuss terms for my surrender. It is to discuss your’s.”

“I beg your pardon.” Aldercapt spat in an offended tone. 

“Lucis is losing this war. That I will openly admit. But we are only losing because you are cowering behind your technology and refuse to fight fairly.” Regis stated boldly in a calm demeanour, still knowing the entire world was watching this live. 

“How dare you accuse me of such!” Aldercapt raised his voice angrily. 

Regis shook his head. “I am not accusing you. I am telling Eos that Lucis is now refusing to fight fairly too. You will not bully us to sign a treaty that only benefits you. As long as I am King I will not surrender any more of my lands or sacrifice any more of my citizens.” 

“You and what army, Your Majesty?” Aldercapt laughed still furious with the King’s allegation. 

“I don’t need an army. Not when I have the Adagium.”

Just like that the entire world held it’s breath.

Even Bahamut turned his attention to what was going on. 

Clarus couldn’t believe what had been said, for he wasn’t privy to that information that were going to use Ardyn, nor was anyone else in the throne room, save for Ardyn and Somnus. All Regis did was stare into his enemies eyes as he watched the Emperor stare back at him and Regis knew he saw fear grace itself across his eyes. All the generals standing around their ruler flinched and the world was forced into a deep dark silence. 

The Emperor shuffled in his chair, and cleared his throat aggressively. “That is an illegal act of war!”

“And using unbeatable technology isn’t?” Regis questioned, with his head held high. This was what they wanted, everyone’s attention and Regis had gotten it. “I will give you one chance. You will withdraw all your men, your ships, your weapons, everything from Lucian territory. Or you and all Majtech weaponry will be destroyed. No longer am I going to sit here and watch as Niflheim and Lucis destroy each other. Let’s be men here. We both know what is best for Eos. This is our chance to save what is left of it. We are both too old to carry this on. This war needs to end and it needs to end now.” 

“You may be too old and lame but I am not.” Aldercapt sneered, thinking that this was all some sort of bluff. “You are just lucky I didn’t order an attack on you when you imprisoned and had your uncle torture and murder General Glacua. Do you really think I am going to sit here and accept this ‘peace’ that you are offering? You,  _ my good King _ , are proposing mass destruction!” 

Regis closed his eyes and looked to his grandfather briefly. This was going against everything Regis stood for. Even using the threat of Ardyn would be enough for a justifiable retaliation. The King didn’t know if he could keep this ip for much longer. But Somnus nodded at his grandson to carry on as did Ardyn. They had to keep to their guns now. They had to carry on with the plan. 

Regis slowly breathed and kept to a calm manner as he watched the Emperor of Niflheim laugh at him. “Emperor, I am giving you a chance here to save yourself. We are having this discussion on international television, are your people really going to support you after hearing you refuse this? I am not telling you to get rid of your weapons. I am telling you to stay away from Lucis. Have peace between our nations while we still have a chance. I don’t want to use the Adagium to defend my Kingdom, but I will do whatever it takes not to see my people suffer anymore. What about your people? Would you really risk them for one continent?” 

“You’re bluffing. You won’t unleash him you have no idea what that monster is capable of. But you know what we are capable of and you are trying to trick us.” The Emperor concluded. It was a fair assumption to make, so much so that Bahamut was beginning to lose interest. 

But Regis refused to back down. With the little strength he had, he rose to his feet, without his cane, and stood tall. Because this wasn’t just a statement to Niflheim. This was a statement to the Draconian himself. It hurt Regis so much to stand, but he was going to push on for the safety of everyone, not just Lucis. 

“No. I am not. For Gods sake man, your weapons are daemon infused. Who controls all the daemons? The Adagium. Who is prophesied to bring eternal darkness to Eos? The Adagium. He like me is willing to defend his family and this Kingdom to the last. It is not a trick. I swear. If you won’t back down for your people, do it for yourself and your family. I beg you. There doesn’t have to be any more bloodshed. I will not cause it if there is still a chance.” 

“No.” Aldercapt also raised from his chair and spat directly at the camera. “I am going to throw everything I have at your precious wall! I wanted peace and you rejected it! Now, Your Majesty, House Caelum will burn.” 

“Than I will meet you on the battlefield.” Ardyn appeared by his nephew’s side at the insane man’s statement. 

_ Now do I have your attention you piece of shit! _ Ardyn thought as he felt a strong pair of eyes lock onto him. He knew it was Bahamut watching him from the beyond. Perfect. As Ardyn stared at the Emperor, the man shook with fear. Good as well. This is what needed to happen. Noctis was right. This was the best chance they had. 

Ardyn continued to speak in a calm but deadly tone and made sure he darted his eyes to Besithia in the process. The man looked like he was about to shit himself. “Because there won’t be any glaives out there for you to destroy. It will just be me and your army. Your daemon infused army. Who is going to win? You may think the King is bluffing, but I am not.”

“This is your last chance. Please, choose the one that will benefit the masses, and not just you.” Regis begged, knowing this was the man’s last chance before he set Ardyn lose. Cor was going to kill him for not informing him of their plan. That didn’t matter. What mattered was protecting Eos.

“I choose war.” Aldercapt said sternly.

With a heavy heart, Regis bowed his head. “So be it.” 

The screens turned off so did the camera’s. 

It was finally time to end this war.

* * *

Within hours the ships were approaching the city. 

Ardyn didn’t have time to explain it all to Cor and Prom, but he assured them he knew what he was doing and everything would be okay. That upset both his husband and child. They didn’t want this. They didn’t want him to lose himself and there was a high risk he might with all the daemons swarming about. Ardyn promised on the love he had for them, he was not going to lose sight of what had driven him to back Noctis up in this mental plan. The thought that Cor and Prompto would be safe. That was the thing that was going to keep him sane, that always kept him sane. The love of his family. 

Everyone retreated. Ardyn was standing outside of Insomnia staring up at the sky waiting for the first ship to arrive. All glaives were pulled back by orders of Captain Ulric to help Marshal Leonis protect the citizens, whereas Lord Amictia and Gladiolus were to protect their king’s to the last. Along with the guard. Half of them had gone to protect the citizens while the other half protect the royals. As for Somnus, he was at the ready if he needed to summon the Old Wall. Regis was too weak to hold it up and the Founder King was the only other person who had the power to control the Lucii. There was one thing he needed to do that though before this whole thing kicked off. Maybe, fucking maybe, Regis might listen to him. 

“Regis, give me the ring.” Somnus demanded. 

“Grandfather I can’t…” Regis started to say, but Somnus was not taking no for answer this time. 

“Yes, you can. Ardyn will beat them, but with the amount of power they will throw at us, you won’t be able to hold the new wall up. Let me do it. For Noctis and for everyone who lives here, hand me the fucking ring.” 

“It feels wrong.” Regis protested further. Midway through taking it off. 

Somnus nodded. “Good, it feels wrong because this isn’t how fate is meant to go. You giving me that proves we can beat that fucking Dragon.” Somnus said with pride in his voice and a hint of fear. 

Well, Somnus was going to beat Bahamut anyway and kill that mother fucker. Not Ardyn or Noctis. But without the Ring of the Lucii he wasn’t getting into the Crystal, or the beyond to take his grandson’s place and destroy Ardyn’s soul so they could both live and have a good life after all of this was done. Noctis deserved to live and be King. Ardyn deserved to have a mortal life with his family and that was what Somnus was going to gift to them. No one, save for Cor, knew of his true intentions yet. Nor were they going to either. 

“I trust you.” Regis nodded, slowly handing it over. 

Somnus touched the Ring for the first time in years and put it on without a moment’s hesitation. Everything was coming together now. Somnus quickly called Ardyn to tell his brother where they were up to. 

“Ardyn, I’ve got the ring. Are we all ready to go?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

“Be careful and remember, we are doing this for our family and Lucis. Don’t lose yourself.” Somnus asked… he didn’t want to see that happen to Ardyn. Not now. Not when Somnus could give him what he always wanted and deserved. 

“ _ Yes, brother. I won’t lose sight of that. I promise _ .” 

“Good. See you when this is over.” 

“ _ 150 years of war… will finally come to a close _ .” 

“Will it?” Regis asked, unsure if Emperor Aldercapt would be deterred by this.

“It has too, Regis.”

* * *

Ardyn put the phone down and dropped it on the road. 

The ships were coming at him at top speed and they weren’t going to slow down. Ardyn was so glad that Regis had listened and let Somnus take over for this battle. This was they’re home after all and now it was finally time to defend it and take back what was rightfully their’s. Ardyn took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he allowed the scourge to drip from his face. He had to unleash the daemons for this to be successful and he wasn’t losing sight of what was important. Not this time. 

As a bomb came hurtling towards him, Ardyn put a hand out and stopped it in its tracks. Verstael was so stupid. Why make all the weapons daemon based? What an idiot. He looked up at the ship that Ardyn had also made stop. He didn’t want to kill anyone on the ships, but at the same time, they needed to get the point across. Ardyn threw the bomb in the air and kicked it back towards the ship. The people on that thing didn’t stand a chance. It exploded in a display of fire and metal and the debris crashed to the floor in front of the Adagium. Ardyn smirked at his work and hoped that would stop the others, but it would appear that Aldercapt and Besithia were just as insane as each other. All the ships, about 100 of them, flew towards Insomnia with the full intention of destroying the wall. Ardyn didn’t let that happened. He summoned Ifrit and let the fire God burn some ships down as Ardyn crushed the reactor cores and destroyed the ships from the inside out. Fire fell from the sky but so did bombs and it did hit the wall. But because Somnus was stronger than Regis, there was no way anything was getting through there. The Infirnin used Hellfire on the ships that were furthest away from the wall, while Ardyn warped up to the remaining ones and tore them apart. He was going feral and the only thing stopping him from turning on Insomnia himself was the thought of Cor and Prom. How much they needed him to be calm and collect. He could do it. He could do it for them. 

Once he had destroyed the ships closest to the city, the remaining ones that hadn’t been caught up in Hellfires, retreated. It was over and Ardyn was badly burnt. Ifrit disappeared and Ardynfell to his knees. The scourge slowly started to disappear and he hoped he had done enough to warn them off. He did almost lose himself and couldn’t afford to do that. Instead of returning right away he calmed himself down and waited for Cor to come and get him. If he saw anyone else, Ardyn didn’t know how he was going to react at the moment. 

* * *

“Emperor Aldercapt. You have seen what my uncle is capable of now. This is your last chance. I won’t let him attack you. Niflheim or any more weapons if you stand down.” Regis ordered, standing like he had done hours before in front of a screen. 

This had to be it. The man had to surrender there was no way he would win. There was no possible way he could. They had the King of the Daemons and the Infernian and it meant Regis could protect his son for longer and Eos, he would use them again. 

Aldercapt nodded. “King Regis Lucis Caelum…. Lucis is yours.” 

“Thank you.” Regis said, unable to express how grateful he was. No more war between their nations. It felt odd. For the first time in 150 years, Lucis was no longer at war with Niflheim. 

“Wait. I have one tiny quip.” Ardyn said, pushing himself back into the frame. 

“Ardyn…” Regis warned. 

“Let me have this Reggie.”

Aldercapt gulped. There was nothing left of his ships. There was nothing left of his men. For the first time since his birth, Iedloas Aldercapt knew what it felt like to be powerless. For he was nothing compared to the daemon standing in the screen. He was nothing compared to the chaos this man could achieve if he wanted too. So he felt like he had no choice but to comply. 

“What is it Adagium?” 

With venom behind his words, Ardyn finally gave in to his hate and to the goal he had wanted ever since Prom first screamed when he looked into the mirror. “You give me Cheif Verstael Besithia. This has nothing to do with Lucis, this is the Adagium talking to you now. I want that man, I promise I won’t harm another soul on Niflheim ground if you hand him over to me.” 

“Done.” The Emperor nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

The screen switched off so did the camera’s and all Regis did was stare at Ardyn with horror. They had won this war. They still had the gods to deal with but there needn’t be any more hurt between them and Lucis. 

“What are you doing?” Regis asked with caution.

“I am getting that monster back for hurting my son and husband.” 


	2. Revenge and Hope

“Dad!!” Prom shouted as he rushed into his dad’s room, in a panic and crying like there was no tomorrow. “DAD!” 

“Sunbeam! Are you okay?” Ardyn said getting off the bed as quick as he could to meet his son and give him a hug. 

Instead of receiving one, Prom pushed Ardyn away from him and the tears wouldn’t stop. That point Cor went to stand beside Prom to calm him down. But their son just wasn’t prepared to listen or be calm. He was terrified. He was panicking so much because Prom had seen what had taken place. It was all over the TV and now Verstael Besithia was making his way, be it in chains, to Insomnia. Prom was scared that he was going to escape and hurt him again. It was all Ardyn’s fault for bringing him here! 

“Why have you done this?! Why would you bring him here?!” Prom cried more, as he just couldn’t believe his dad would do this to him. 

Ardyn’s face softened and he tried to calmly explain himself. “Calm down, sunbeam. I have done this to finally get rid of him for you.” 

“You’re gunna kill him!?” Prom shouted, feeling even more conflicted.

That man may have been the cause for millions of lives lost. He may have hurt him and his dad, but murder?! No! Prom didn’t want that to happen. It was wrong. That was Verstael’s way of doing things and Ardyn was nothing like his creator. He was nothing like that! Cor placed an arm around Prom and held him close. Cor was just as pissed off with Ardyn when he saw that earlier today. But Ardyn had refused to express his reasoning for bringing that monster here, until now. And Cor understood why Prom was scared and heartbroken by the news. He felt the same way, 

“Ardyn don’t you dare kill him.” Cor said sternly rubbing his son’s back. 

“Cor, Prom, what you both...”

“No. We promised each other that we would never allow that man to cloud our judgement. Do not do this.” 

“He’s on his way here. Anyway, if he is no longer alive it means Niflheim won’t know how to use that technology. It is a win win situation for everyone.” Ardyn explained, refusing to back down. Verstael Besithia had gotten away with too much for Ardyn to let this slide. Far too much. 

Prom moved out of Cor’s hold and grabbed onto Ardyn’s coat before begging him with nothing but distress.

“Don’t kill him, dad! Please?!” 

“Prompto I am doing it for you.” Ardyn said softly, stroking his son’s hair. Ardyn was doing this to protect him. Why couldn’t Prom or Cor see that? 

Prom shook his head. “I don’t want you too. Please don’t kill him. For me. You’re not a monster you’re my dad please don’t hurt him. I don’t want you to hurt anyone.” 

That made Ardyn’s heart sink. Prom would think him a monster if he did this? Ardyn didn’t want that. He never wanted Prom to think badly of him. Ardyn wrapped his arms around his frightened and upset son and held him close. Ardyn couldn’t put Prom through that. He would never cause him or Cor upset on purpose. Never. Ardyn kissed Prom on the top of the head and tried to lessen his son’s worries. 

“Okay. Okay, I won’t hurt him, for you.” 

“Thank you, dada.” Prom smiled and hugged his dad tighter. 

“Thank you Ass Hat.” Cor smiled, joining in with the hugging. Thank goodness Ardyn listened to Prom.

* * *

Somnus and Regis sat together privately celebrating the end of the war. 

Parties across both nations had been going on for days. Everyone had stopped working. They were getting drunk setting off fireworks and enjoying what they could of this newfound peace. It was wonderful to finally be free. Now that the threat had finally gone and both Kings no longer had to worry about losing any more people to this war. No more glaives would die in vain. No more citizens would be put at risk. Noctis was finally going to have a nation to look after and most of all, Regis and Somnus could finally relax. It felt strange. It felt so surreal no longer having to worry. 

“...Anyway, I guess with Niflheim no longer being a threat we can finally send Noct out to collect the royal arms.” Somnus suggested sipping at his drink. 

“I suppose so.” Regis smiled but it was a sad one. 

This war may be over but it wasn’t over for Eos. Bahamut still had his plan and Regis didn’t see a way his son could possibly escape his fate. If Ardyn could possibly escape his fate either. If they had done this a long time ago, Regis would have had more time with his child. They all would have had more time together as a family. Instead, Regis let his morals get the better of him. They were good morals but he wished he had put them to one side for a change. 

“He’ll be fine. Everything is going to be fine.” Somnus said with certainty, assuring his grandson. 

Regis briefly shook his head. He didn’t want to think about Noctis dying anymore. “And he’ll have Gladiolus and Ignis going along with him. Maybe we should send Prom as well. It would give them all more dependence.” 

“I don’t think Ardyn or Cor will let him go but you could try.” Somnus laughed. But he agreed with Regis. Sending Prom out with the boys would really help his growth.

Regis went to sip his drink and then noticed something. That he felt great. He felt more than great. He felt fantastic. Was it because the wall was now down? Or was it because he could finally rest? No, it can’t be any of that. He let out a sigh and ran his thumb along the rin.. Wait a second! That was it. He hadn’t got the ring back off of Somnus yet. The King looked at his grandfather’s hand and he was wearing it. Right, Regis needed that back now. 

“All that being said and done, you can hand me the ring back now grandfather.” 

“No.” 

“What?” 

Somnus moved his hands from the table and looked at his grandson who had developed a confused look on his face. There was no way he was handing it over. Not now. Not ever. He just had to make Regis see what he wanted to do was the right decision. Noctis made the right call about using Ardyn and Somnus was making the right decision in protecting their family. 

“There is something I have to tell you. You aren’t allowed to tell Noctis or Ardyn.” 

“Why does that mean I can’t have the ring back?” Regis stated, uncertain as to why a wave of sorrow and pain had suddenly hit him. 

“Because I need it to protect both of them and you.” 

“Grandfather... what are you on about?”

Somnus took in a deep breath and told Regis his plan and he made him swear not to tell another soul because Ardyn and Noctis would never let him do this for them. 

It broke Regis’s heart. 

* * *

Noctis wasn’t scared he was just uncertain. Uncertain of what this trip would bring. He had Gladiolus, Ignis and Prom by his side, but it was going to be tough. Even with Niflheim out of Lucis, there was still many challenges to face and he wasn’t coming back until he got all of the royal arms. But he knew he could do it. He had his dad’s blessing and standing on the steps with his dad, this would be the last chance he had to say goodbye before he started this trip. Regis placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and gave him one last piece of advice he could before letting his son go.

“Take care on the road. Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you. Walk tall my son.” 

“I will. I promise. I love you, dad.” Noctis smiled, giving his dad a hug. 

“Love you too, Noct.” Regis replied, kissing his son on the head and returning the hug. “Please be safe.” 

Noctis let go of his dad and started walking down the steps to meet his friends, uncle Ardyn and Cor by the Regalia. What blew Noctis’s mind was the fact Regis was allowing them to use it. To use the fucking car! When they saw Cid and Cindy in hammerhead, they were probably going to get the biggest lecture in the world about looking after it from the grease monkey. Wouldn’t it be funny if they broke down before they even got there? Actually no. Noctis didn’t want to jinx it. Knowing his luck he probably had now. 

At the bottom of the steps, Prom finally let go of the billionth hug Ardyn had given him. “Bye dad.” 

“Bye, bye, my Sunbeam. If you need anything just call me okay?” 

Ardyn did not like the suggestion that Regis had given him. He did not want to let Prom leave Insomnia but he couldn’t really argue when Cor said that Prompto wanted to go to help protect Noctis. Just to Ardyn, he knew what little time they all had left together. Maybe Prom would be gone for a few months, that was a few months he would never get back with his only child. But at the end of the day, the decision was Prom’s and Noct’s. Noct wanted his best friend by his side and Prom would feel awful if anything happened to Noct, Ignis and Gladio and he wasn’t there to do anything about it. So Ardyn let him go. It was painful but it needed to be done. 

“Okay, I will. Dad is making sure we get out of the city alright.” Prom smiled, before giving Cor a hug too. Cor was driving them to the border but it was still hard to leave either one of his dads. As father and son hugged, Prom asked Cor: “Dad, don’t let him worry too much.” 

“I’ll try my best.” Cor laughed before letting go of Prom. It was hard for him but he knew this was the right decision for Prom. No matter how much it wanted to make him cry. 

“Let’s go guys.” Noctis encouraged, as he met his best friend and uncles next to the car. Gladio and Ignis were already in the car, they were just waiting on Prom and the Marshal now. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Cor nodded before giving Ardyn a quick kiss. “Bye Ass Hat, I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Cor and Prom got into the car but Noctis didn’t. He wanted to speak to Ardyn before he left. Both of them could sense what was coming and Noctis wanted to make as many happy memories with his uncle as he could before they fought. 

“Bye, Noct.” Ardyn smiled, giving his nephew a small bow. 

“Bye, fate buddy.” Noctis laughed back before turning his voice to a more serious and quieter one. “Ardyn… I know Versteal’s in Insomnia.” 

“He won’t be for long.” Ardyn said darkly. 

“I won’t tell Prom.” Noctis promised. He wanted Verstael dead for what he had done as much as the rest of the world did. He gave his uncle a final hug before saying. “Give him hell.” 

“Only if you promise to make your ancestor’s proud.” Ardyn smirked back.

“I don’t need to do that. You and grandad are already proud of me.” 

“Just be careful.” 

“And you don’t get too carried away.” 

Noctis got into the car than and that was it. Ardyn and Regis watched their children leave and it left them both feeling empty. Ardyn was so sad and worried that his son and nephew were leaving when he could be spending more time with them before everything kicked off. And kicking off it would. Ardyn knew they had changed things. They had alternated something in Bahamut’s plan and the fucker was pissed. Ardyn didn’t think it would be too long now before Noctis would be sucked into the crystal. He didn’t want any of this to happen. Regis was so conflicted. Somnus’s plan had given him hope but it could all be false. No matter what happened in the upcoming years, Regis was either going to lose his son and uncle or his grandfather. The King didn’t want any of that to happen. The worse thing about it all was that Regis couldn’t tell either Ardyn or Noct. Somnus had forbidden him too and now Regis had to watch his uncle crumble with regret. But Somnus was right, Ardyn would never let Somnus do this for him. 

* * *

“Not so valuable to Niflheim anymore, are you?” 

Ardyn sneered as he stood still watching Verstael waking up from the chair he had tied him too. There was so much anger forming in his chest. There was so much hate. Not as much hate he had when he killed Drautos, but it was getting to that point. But Ardyn had sworn he wouldn’t kill this man. Just to make sure he kept to his promise he made sure that Cor and Somnus were outside the room looking through a one-way mirror. Ardyn didn’t want to be the monster that everyone saw him as. He wanted to do right by his son’s wishes no matter how hard it was to resist. Anyway, the infection swarming inside the man had reached its peak. Sooner or later this man would be a daemon. That was a better punishment for this vile thing anyway. 

Verstael growled and tried to get out of the chair. “You fucking insane twat. You are nothing but a monster.” 

“You can sit there and call me whatever you like, it isn’t going to change your fate. You have the scourge anyway, so if I decided to kill you it will be a mercy. I don’t give people mercy who don’t deserve it.” 

“You are an idiot. Do you seriously think Niflheim is going to listen to this peace?” 

Verstael knew they already had. He was angry about that losing the war when the idiot ruler surrendered but he was disgusted in Aldercapt when he gladly handed him over to this maniac! After everything he had given to that country, after everything he had done, they sold him out and fed him to the daemon. It was ironic. But right now, in order to get the Emperor back, he had to live. He was willing to say anything to try and get out of these chains. But Ardyn wasn’t going to let him go. He knew he was a fool to believe that for one second of his life Ardyn would even consider it. 

“They have. They know what will happen if they try anything. Now, I want you to apologise for hurting my son.” Ardyn said calmly. That was all he wanted now. For Verstael to say sorry for the trauma he put his and Cor’s baby through.

“He’s not your son. He’s my clone.” Verstael said stating the facts. 

“I don’t care where he was born. He is my baby! You hurt him! What I care about is the level of psychological damage you inflicted upon him.” Ardyn could feel anger boil saying those words. He needed Verstael to say sorry! 

But the man didn’t. 

Verstael realised pretty quickly Ardyn wasn’t going to let him go. He wouldn’t get revenge but Ardyn was the key to preventing him from turning into a mindless bloodthirsty daemon. Meaning he needed His Grace to kill him. Just by the way Ardyn reacted to that, he knew how to make the man give in to his need. 

Verstael started laughing. “Good! I am glad he is scarred for life. It makes them so much better soldiers.” 

“Stop laughing!” Ardyn roared at the top of his lungs. The scourge started to bounce inside of him because over the years it had grown to love Prompto. Now, both of them wanted this man dead for dragging their precious sunbeam’s name in the dirt and hurting him.

“No?! You think I am wrong?! What happened to him? Is he not well? Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. He was defective and he needed to be put down. Once broken always broken.” Verstael continued to laugh, knowing he was going to get what he wanted soon. 

“I like that logic.” 

Ardyn muttered out with a growl, and within a flash, he broke Verstael’s leg. The bone went straight through the man’s flesh filling the room with the smell of blood. Verstael started to scream out in agony and all Ardyn did was laugh at him. In a tone full of mockery he made Verstael look into his now glowing yellow eyes, as he was slowly turning. 

“Does that hurt?” 

“I am going to die anyway, I don’t care.” Verstael gritted his teeth together refusing to look at his leg. It hurt so much, but it wasn’t over yet. So why wasn’t Ardyn attacking him properly? There had to be something? He’d seen how the Adagium dealt with enemies in the past and this was not it… wait. Something in the crazed Scientist brain clicked and he knew the reason. In pain, Verstael started to laugh at Ardyn again and taunt him further. “You aren’t attacking me properly, you weak thing. And I know why. You made a promise you wouldn’t kill me. This is brilliant if you kill me, the clone will hate you.”

When Verstael saw Ardyn’s eyes light up more he knew he was right. He had promised the clone and it made this so much easier for him to achieve his goal. 

“Do you know what would have become of him if the Marshal didn’t save him? He would have been torn apart still alive. I would have harvested his organs to see why he was different and made sure none of the others turned out weak and pathetic like him.” 

“Shut up.” Ardyn ordered, feeling the scourge force it’s way to the back of his throat. He was ready to kill this man. 

And Verstael continued to torment the daemon. “Than I would have put it back together. Watched as the thing squirmed and cried like the broken toy he is.” 

“I said SHUT UP!” 

Ardyn screamed and broke both of Verstael’s arms as he slammed his fists against them. Ardyn couldn’t control his anger anymore and he and the scourge couldn’t help but be delighted when Verstael cried out in pain again. 

“You nearly broke your promise to the clone than, Adagium.” Verstael grunted breathlessly. He was in so much pain but he had to keep pushing for Ardyn to kill him. “Do you know what else I could have done? I could have fed him to the daemons. He would have made a good snack for them.” 

Ardyn’s entire body twitched. He snarled and was about to rip Verstael’s throat out with his bare hands for that remark. But as he was about to, Cor ran into the room and pulled Ardyn back. Cor was refusing to allow Ardyn to break his promise to Prom. He was not letting Ardyn become the monster he fought so hard to be. Because Cor was there, Ardyn stopped and allowed his husband to pull him away from his prey slightly. 

“Ardyn stop!” Cor shouted, and tried his hardest to push Ardyn behind him. “He’s only saying all of this to make you angry and you are better than that.” 

“I know he is.” Ardyn nodded. 

“Than you know you need to stop and not give in. Please don’t for Prom?” 

“I won’t darling I promise.” 

Ardyn said letting the scourge settle. Cor was right. Cor was always right and always able to make him see what he couldn’t. But that didn’t stop Ardyn from threatening Verstael one last time. Well, it wasn’t really a threat. He was simply telling him what was going to happen next. 

“Versteal. You wanted to feed my son to the daemons, that is now what is going to happen to you.”

“Ardyn.” Cor warned, not letting Ardyn get any closer to the Niflheim scientist who was still trying his hardest not to cry with pain. 

Ardyn continued to address the man with nothing but hatred. “You will be taken this evening to a remote place in Lucis, and I will leave you there and let my daemons destroy you. Considering you can’t walk very well now, good luck with trying to getaway from them. You hurt my son, you used my daemons, you hurt my husband and I will not let you get away with that.” 

Verstael breathed out knowing that Ardyn was being deadly serious. He didn’t want to be torn to shreds he didn’t want to die alone. Fear was starting to overcome him and he looked to the Marshal to see what he had to say on the matter. Marshal Leonis looked almost pleased with that decision. The Founder King hadn’t come rushing in either, saying they couldn’t do that. Now, Ardyn had to get rid of him and he had to do it now. 

“Come on then Ardyn, you said what you need to.” Cor said, pushing Ardyn out towards the door in case Ardyn ended up breaking his promise. Before the pair could leave, Verstael’s vile words caught Cor’s attention. 

“Glauca told me what he did to you, Marshal. And guess what? I laughed and said you deserved it.” 

All Cor could see was red upon hearing that man’s name again and the fact Verstael laughed at his ordeal. Without wasting another second, Cor summoned his Katana and shoved it through the scientist’s throat right to the back of the chair and looked into his eyes with anger and hatred. Verstael started to choke on his blood as his lungs filled with the liquid that was meant to keep him alive, and Cor didn’t care. How dare he bring that up! How dare he say all that stuff about his child! How dare he make Ardyn angry. How dare he be the cause of so many lives lost! Cor had had enough. 

“Go to hell!” Cor screamed in a shaky voice and pulled his weapon as hard as he could out of the man’s throat. 

Cor just watched as Verstael’s head fell forward. Dead. He was dead. Good. 

Ardyn slowly walked towards his husband and carefully took the weapon out of Cor’s shaking hand. If Cor hadn’t been so quick, Ardyn would have done it himself for that remark. Because of what was said, Ardyn knew he had to speak carefully and make sure Cor was alright. 

“Cor? My Marshal? Are you okay?” 

Cor nodded. “Yeah. You were right he needed to die.”

Cor breathed out and walked out of the room with Ardyn by his side. At least Prom wouldn’t hate Ardyn for Verstael’s murder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to fall into place now....
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed :)


End file.
